When Five Fell
by MiserableLoveFairy
Summary: They all fell for her, they were all in love with her. Each boy knew that the rest harbored the same feelings as them. If they knew, why was she the only one who didn't know? Ichi/Ruki. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Because I refuse to actually go on my own computer and type this up, I'm just going to use my mother's computer and hope for the best. So, school is coming up for me tomorrow, actually, my first day is tomorrow, and I'm up so late. I feel dirty. So, this is going to be a five chapter story, really short and simple. This story was inspired by a youtube video I watched called 'When Five Fell' you can search it up. It's actually pretty nice. **

**My other stories: I will try to update as soon as I can – but my stupid brain keeps on making up new ideas for new stories and I'm trying to pack it all in. D: It's so stressing. I hate my creative brain, if I could only right this good in my English essays. **

**So, let's get this started. **

**When Five Fell: **

**Renji's story: **

I knew when it happened, I knew when I started developing _feelings_ for her.

We had been best friends since we were kids. Of course, I think my feelings developed after the consistent games of playing husband and wife.

We lost our first kiss to each other. I remember feeling my heart pound just a little bit harder after that for _her_.

We had been five years old when we first kissed. The first time our innocent lips had touched, in which we hastily stumbled apart, wiped our lips on the back of our hands as if we had gotten a disease from each other, and shrieked a loud _'ew' _at each other and giggled.

I never lost those feelings after all of this time.

Instead, while I wished heavily they would go away after four years, they became stronger over time. I didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the deep connection I felt with her, our first kiss initiated this, I wondered if she still remembered.

We were eighteen now, and my heart pounded every time I looked at her, and she looked at me with her warm indigo eyes.

I remember all the times she would come to my house and plop herself on the couch and made her presence known.

"Renji, I'm here! Ready for movie night?" She asked me in her voice, soothing, not too sugary, but not too rough either. I peeked at her from the kitchen as I put the freshly popped popcorn in a large bowl and dribbled melted chocolate on top and grabbed a few cans of soda for the both of us. This meal was her favorite to consume when watching a movie with me. Every Friday night, it's our little tradition.

"Yeah, I heard you." I said as I plopped down on the couch right next to her, put the popcorn bowl on her lap, and put the cold drinks on the table. "Which movie?" I asked as I scattered the movie selections and she tapped a finger on her lips. Her soft pink lips folded over a chocolate covered popcorn piece as she thought. A smile hinting at her lips, which I stared at for a while. She picked up the DVD box for some cheesy romance movie I knew she would want to watch. I snorted at her decision, just to see her laugh as she slammed a light punch into my bicep. I inserted in the movie and I pressed play.

We don't talk during movie night. We just watch the movie, and just enjoy each other's company, that's the way it's supposed to be. That's normal for us. I lift up an arm and pull it around her shoulders, and she automatically leans in and rests her head on my shoulder. I breathe in her scent gently, vanilla and wild roses flitted into nostrils. I rest my chin on her inky black locks. I feel warm as she snuggles closer to me.

"I want something like that." She tells me quietly and I keep on staring at the screen.

"Something like what?" I know _exactly_ what she's talking about. She's talking about the sweet romance the couple shares in the movie. She wants someone to make her feel that way.

"Like that couple Renji, it looks nice." She confesses and I shake my head and smirk while I chuckle at her.

"Falling in love isn't all it's cracked up to be." No, it's not, especially when the person you're in love with doesn't or probably doesn't feel the same way as you.

"You've never fallen in love before Renji." She throws back at me, she doesn't know that I'm secretly in love with her, she doesn't. I haven't confessed, and I've been in love with her for thirteen years.

"You don't know that." I mutter quietly as my lids feel heavy and I close them without her noticing.

"You would tell me when you do right? We're best friends, we're obligated to tell our most precious secrets to each other right?" She asks me as I can barely hear you, I'm drifting off to sleep, I feel comfortable.

"You know I would, you would do the same right?" I ask her and I can just imagine her smiling at the silly question.

"Of course I would fool, we're best friends, I tell you everything." I smile and I believe her words as I fall asleep on her.

We're drifting apart, I can feel it too.

I don't know why we are, but I have a pretty good damn reason on why we are too.

Two words: Kurosaki Ichigo.

As my hands grasp the bowl of melted chocolate, ready to pour over the bowl of freshly popped popcorn, I'm wondering why she still hasn't come yet. If she missed this one, it would be a whole two months she's missed out on our movie night.

I shake my head, she's been cancelling constantly ever since she started getting close to Ichigo. I know he likes her too, but she hasn't picked up. She's just oblivious to a guy's feelings towards her. She's always been that way. She still hasn't figured out that Kaien, Hitsugaya, Hisagi, and Grimmjow like her too, hell, they might even love her. But what's worse, is she still doesn't know that I'm in love with her.

I sit on the couch and wait patiently for her.

Ten minutes later, I get her phone call. She's probably running late. I flip open my cell phone to accept her call.

"Hey, you coming?" I ask hesitantly, I can hear her soft melodic laugh in the background before she hears me.

"Oh, hey Renji! I'm sorry, but I'll have to cancel again, sorry Renji." She says in a sorrow voice and I swallow a lump in my throat, I feel so abandoned.

"It's fine, maybe next week?" I ask hesitantly, knowing I'll get the same answer every time. I wait for her typical response she's been pulling lately when she cancels, _'Of course! Next week as always Renji!' _

"Of course! Next week as always Renji!" She says in a chipper voice, I chuckle bitterly, knowing it's a lie.

"Alright then, you go do whatever you have to do." I respond and I can feel her smile as she fingers the Chappy chain connecting to her cellphone that I gave her a year ago.

"Love you best friend!" She chirps as she hangs up and I look down at my bowl of popcorn. I sigh, is that all it's going to ever be?

Just her love me as a best friend? Life was cruel.

It's been half a year since she started dodging our movie nights, and I'm sure I know why.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

I see her at school all the time like I usually do, but then, on Friday, I wait for her every night, and she doesn't call. Hell, she doesn't even bother to call me anymore to cancel, she just doesn't show up. And still, I'm dumb enough to fix that bowl of chocolate covered popcorn for her and just wait for her to magically walk through the door and snuggle up close to me.

It was another lonely Friday night and I munched on the same stupid chocolate covered popcorn as I scrolled on my laptop, no longer did I visit the movie store, because I knew she would never come anyways. I scrolled on _Facebook_ and saw a picture of _her_ and Ichigo smiling into her phone camera while they watched this new film that had come out this week. In another picture, I saw Ichigo feed her chocolate covered popcorn, I felt sick.

I realized she wasn't there to snuggle up with me anymore. There wasn't going to be anymore movie nights, because she was wasting her Friday nights, with Kurosaki Ichigo. I couldn't help but despise him, he stole my best friend away from me. The girl I loved, and all I could do, is pretend to be the understanding best friend.

God damn it, I hated my role in her life, why couldn't I be something more?

I stirred my _Dr. Pepper_ in the large glass with my straw as I waited for _her_. She was free on Saturday, and she told me, to repay me for all of the times she had skipped out on movie night, she would treat me to a free lunch.

She was paying, and she told me to come since she had important news.

The waitress barreled up and tried to make herself look pretty in front of me.

"Are you ready to order yet sir?" She asked as she blinked long lashes at me, I didn't even look at her as I continued to stir my _Dr. Pepper_.

"No, not yet, my friend hasn't come yet." The waitress frowned and then she smiled prettily again at me.

"Well, tell me when your friend comes so I can help _you_." She commented as she skipped away and I shook my head. I heard the doorbell ring and I saw her take the seat right in front of me at our table and she smiled.

"Sorry about that Renji, couldn't find what outfit to wear." I examined her, she was wearing a simple lavender lace dress with a white cardigan.

"It's fine." I said smiling at her, another waiter came and he took our order and went away and returned shortly with Rukia's chocolate milkshake.

I thought she looked beautiful, even if she claimed she didn't know what to wear. I was hoping that she was trying to look her best for me, but I knew it wasn't possible.

"I have important news to tell you!" She chirped and I smiled at her.

"What is it?" Before she can even answer, the waiter brings the food and she smiles excitingly at it.

"Our food is here, let's eat!" She says and I pick up my cheese burger and watch her dig into her pasta.

We finished the food and I take a quiet sip of _Dr. Pepper_ and she links her fingers together and places it under her chin.

"Guess what best friend?" She taunts at me and I roll my eyes at her childish behavior.

"What?" I ask nonchalantly, but my heart's pounding, I want to know why she's asked me to lunch. Was she going to confess that she was too, in love with me? Or would it be something that would break my heart? I was trying to be positive.

"Well, you know how I said on our last movie night that best friends tell each other everything important?" She asks and I nod quietly, holding in that our last movie night was about half a year ago.

I loss count after half a year.

"I have something really important to tell you Renji." She continues and she sucks in her breath as she smiles giddily.

"Me and Ichigo are together! Isn't that great?" She exclaims, there it was, a happy gleam painted on her face, and I struggle to keep on mine. I felt my heart splitting in two, this wasn't fair, not at all.

I looked out the window and stared at a little girl tugging on her mother's hand.

"When did this happen?" I ask in a bored voice and I can see her still smiling, she must be too excited.

"It happened about a couple of days ago, we made it official on our most recent date. It was a bit unexpected though!" She says and I turn at her and smile and place a hand over hers.

"I'm happy for you." I say, even though I know that I'm struggling not to scream at her that I'm in love with her and she should've been with _me_. I look at her and examine her face, the face I fell in love with, the girl I was in love with was sitting right before me. Only, she was excited not because she was with me, but because she was in love with another guy, who wasn't me.

It hurts so much. I feel my insides boiling, they're screaming in desperation of trying to repair my splitting heart, my heart pounds, this is the end. I've lost my chance, I know it too.

"I knew you'd be the right person to tell Renji! I love you best friend." She says as the door rings again and Ichigo comes in and sees her. She stands up and hugs him, throwing her arms around his shoulders, she used to do the same with me.

He looks back at her and they share a tender kiss, I wince.

I wish that was me kissing her, but I know it won't be.

"Oh, Renji, I've got to go now for a date with Ichigo, is that okay?" She asks me as she intertwines hands with him, I wish that was my hand.

"Yeah, it's fine." Getting up and I get out my wallet ready to pay and she covers my hand with hers. I try not to jerk it away from her, it hurts. I hurt so much.

"Oh you don't have to pay! I already gave them money." She exclaimed as she gives me a gentle hug and then we all walk out the door and she says good bye to me and they walk off, abudant in happiness.

I stare as the two walk and disappear in the crowds of Karakura Town.

I keep on staring, even when both are long gone and I grip my fist.

Why Rukia, why?

Why couldn't it have been me?

Why did it have to be _him_ that stole you away?

**Author's note: This is the end of Renji's view on the relationship. When Five Fell will continue when I feel like updating on all of my stories again, but I've got them pretty much planned out. I hope you enjoyed this and I hope to see you guys again! **

**Please leave a review down below, and hit me up! I love you guys, goodnight, more like good morning in my time :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So, I've started school and I'm officially a sophomore now! Yay! My classes are pretty easy so far and I'm enjoying them so I guess I'm okay. I decided to update, because I didn't procrastinate on my homework! Yay again! So, here you go. **

**Tumblr: theasian – soy milk rice . tumblr . com **

**That's my tumblr, you're free to check it out. It's my personal one though (: **

**When Five Fell: **

**Kaien's story **

I met her in our digital art class. I needed the class to help me sharpen up on my digital art skills. She was the teacher's assistant and I was just a student.

Apparently, she had taken the class last year and the teacher loved her so much, and she didn't have any other options so she just took the assistant position.

When I first looked at her, I knew she was the _one_, the one to become my new project for my photography class.

My photography teacher said to pick a subject and take pictures of it for thirty days and to assemble a portfolio of said subject. A person, place, thing, etc. it didn't matter to my teacher.

I remember asking her if I could take photos of her, to which she happily agreed. I guess that's when my infatuation started with her.

I smile as my finger presses down gently on the capture button of my camera; we're at the Karakura mall and she's doing different poses while standing on the fountain's rim. She's laughing the whole time, which makes me content, knowing I can make her smile.

"Alright beautiful," I start as I capture my almost forty fifth shot of her today, "Ten more shots and we're done." She knew I had to take a large amount of photos every time, and she would just sit there, look pretty, and do what she needed to do.

I take the last shot I need for today and she hops off the fountain rim, her white skirt flowing up a little bit as she lands gracefully on the ground.

She walks up towards me and tugs on my shirt, almost as if she were a little kid.

"Kaien, I'm hungry, let's go get food!" She asks and I smile as I ruffle her hair and we walk together to a little ice cream store, her favorite ice cream store.

We look at the big menu and I nudge her side.

"What does my little model want today?" I ask and she rolls her eyes, but I can tell she's amused.

"I want vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry." She comments and I shoot a death glare at her which makes her smirk.

"Choose one flavor; I don't have all the money in the world to spend on ice cream for you." I growl and she arches a brow and crosses her arms on the chest. But I know secretly, I'd spend all of my money on her if I could.

"Unless you want your model to quit on you right now, you're going to buy me the ice cream, because we both know that if I leave now, you're going to get a big fat F on your collage." Rukia blackmails and I snarl at her as I order what she wants and she just hums happily as I order my ice cream cone.

"You're lucky I brought enough money to satisfy you." I gripe and she smiles as she takes her cone and starts working her tongue over it.

"It was only five dollars for both of us, you're such a cheapskate." She comments as we sit down and I start slowly on my cone.

"Whatever, for Saturday, the Karakura beach at Sunset, I heard is absolutely gorgeous, we should go for your next shoot." I suggest for our next shoot. We meet on Wednesdays and Saturdays. Even so, we still see each other about every other day during the week due to our class in Digital art.

"What should I wear for our next shoot?" She asks me as she drags her tongue across the chocolate and it makes a heavy imprint.

"It doesn't really matter to me as long as we get good photos." I reply and she just smiles. Her pink lips lightly sucking on the strawberry flavor, I finished my cone by then, she was almost done with hers.

I examined how she ate the cone; I wondered what she would taste like if I kissed her now? I know I can't, she probably doesn't feel the same. I'm enticed by everything she does. I lift my camera and take a couple of photos of her eating her ice cream. I don't know why, but I feel like every time I press the capture button, I feel like she knows exactly what to do.

I look at my watch and I see its 3 P.M. it's almost time for her to go away, once again away from my grasp, and also, another day where I don't confess my growing feelings for her.

"Oh, it's almost 3!" She comments as she flips out her phone and I narrow my eyes at the Chappy chain on her phone. I know who got it for her, stupid _Abarai, _everybody knows that he's in and has been in love with her for the longest time. He's her best friend though, been sticking by each other's side since five I think.

I'm surprised she doesn't know that he's in love with her, but that's just her I guess.

Her phone rings and I see an unfamiliar number on her screen and she picks it up excitedly. She talks for a bit and then hangs up.

"I've got to go Kaien." She says cheerily and I get up as well and I shuffle for my car keys.

"I'll take you home." I offer as I always do, and she always accepts.

"Oh you don't have to, someone's picking me up." She says, I stare at her with widened eyes, she always goes home after our shoot, and now she's going to somewhere else? I feel my heart kind of dying as I realize she won't be sitting my passenger seat today.

"Oh really now, who's picking you up, your brother?" Her brother would probably never pick her up in a million years, he's always busy she says. So who could it be?

"It's just a friend." She says and I smile at her gently as we walk outside to the Karakura Mall Parking Lot and we wait on the side of the road.

"You don't have to stay here and wait with me." She says as she tugs on my arm, I look at her and shoot her a smile.

"Nah, it's okay, I want to make sure you're safe." I say as we both sit down on the sidewalk, our feet against the heated red line that had the inscription of _No Parking_.

"So, is the beach on Saturday okay for our next photo shoot?" I ask her and she smiles at me and nods.

"Of course it is. What time will you pick me up?" She asks me and I smile coyly at her.

"The usual time." I respond and soon a nice, red looking car pulls up and she smoothes her dress out and waves bye to me as she gets up. The window rolls down and I see _him_.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

I saw her get into his car and then they smoothly pulled out of the parking lot, I looked at my camera and sighed as I got up.

-Saturday-

I watched her pink lips envelop around the green straw in her _Starbuck's _drink. I narrow my eyes, I know that stupid Hitsugaya punk bought it for her, like he loyally has been for the past couple of months, I know he's in love with her too. Yet, I can't blame them; she is a pretty amazing girl.

Her light aquamarine dress gently wraps around her thin knees and her shapely thighs.

"It's almost sunset." I say out of the comfortable silence that wraps around us. She smiles as she perches herself on top of a large boulder. Her veinte _Starbuck's_ cup right besides her and I can practically smell the peppermint off of her lips. Wrapping an arm around her right leg, she tilts her head and smiles.

"Are we going to start now?" She asks me as I see the sun slowly drifting into the horizon and I nod as I lift up the camera around my neck.

"Ready my little model?" I ask her and she gives me a crude, manicure, middle finger before we both laugh.

We shot on that boulder for a while before I look at the sun and realize the lighting was perfect. I told her to stand on the sand with her shoes off and to begin posing. I loved the way her feet had a light dusting of sand on them, how the light sea breeze whipped her hair and her dress back, and the lighting made her eyes shine like stars.

It was perfect, and I found myself secretly wishing to kiss her right now. It'd be the perfect moment too, in the sunset.

Her phone rings, which ruins my fantasy of kissing her right.

"Hello?" She answers, and before I know it, she holds up her index finger, telling me to wait, and that's what I do, it's what I've been doing. It seems natural to wait for her now.

"Oh, I'm at the beach, with Kaien." She stops and pauses, her frown turning into a grin. "You're jealous aren't you?" She laughs into the phone and I arch a thin black brow. I wondered if she knew that my aqua colored eyes were dilated on her.

I look down at her arm and see a familiar leather bracelet attached on her wrist. That bracelet was from me, she liked it so much that I gave it to her. That bracelet was really special to me; it was the bracelet my grandmother gave me right before she died. My grandfather gave her that bracelet when they got married.

She flips her phone shut and she looks at me with eyes gleamed with happiness.

"I have to go now Kaien." She says quietly to me and I pretend I'm looking through the pictures we got today.

"Do you need a ride home?" I ask her as I gently release my camera and I feel it hitting me in the chest slightly.

"Yeah, I do, would you be okay giving me one?" She asks me with her gloss lips smiling at me and I smirk as I walk towards her and hook an arm around her shoulders as we walk off. Yet, I still don't feel her holding onto my hand with hers. Her hands were preoccupied with her phone.

-Next Wednesday-

I sighed as I readjusted the drape over my camera as I took a picture of her. It was Wednesday, and it was raining pretty bad today, and she happens to love rain, and so do I. We thought it would be the perfect scenery.

Her pale hands gently gripped the handle of a clear plastic umbrella that had bunny ears, and little bunny designs on it. Her eyes were looking down on the wet ground beneath her black ballet flats. Her skinny jeans gently outlining her perfect and slim waist, the royal navy blue v-neck she had on conformed to her curves, and the light brown leather jacket she had on kept her warm.

I asked her to just do whatever she felt like doing, which she had always done on the photo shoots, and everything just seemed natural to her.

As the quiet click of my camera button went off as I took yet another photo of her, she changed poses and I was attentive on catching all of them.

I ran a hand through my somewhat damp black hair and I heard her cell phone ring again and she looked at me and I nodded, letting her know it was okay to pick it up. I scrolled through my photos and deleted all of my blurry ones of her. Shifting my black umbrella handle to fit snugly against my body and my elbow. She was talking to _him_ again and she was laughing with him.

I knew this would be the last Wednesday I'd have with her. It was almost nearing two weeks before my project was due, and we both knew that I had enough photos to make the album.

On this Saturday, we were going to go to the bridge and take a picture there to finish off everything.

She snapped her phone shut and she walked towards me and she gently shook her umbrella so that all of the water snapped away. She closed her umbrella and she stuck her hands in her pockets.

"So, are we done for the day?" She asked and I had finished unbolting my camera stand and I began putting away the equipment.

"Yep, do you want me to drive you home now?" I asked as I wrapped up my camera and put it in the bag I brought with me.

"Not today, someone's picking me up." She responds as a couple of stray drops of rain hit her hair as she runs a hand through them.

"Going out for a date?" I tease as I grin, but secretly, I'm hoping she isn't. I don't want her to go out with anybody; I want her to be mine. I was planning on confessing too her soon. She chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"I might be, it's just lunch." She responds and I hike up my bag as I smile at her. But on the inside, I'm dying that someone else got to her first, and I know who it is.

"Come on, I'll wait for him with you." I say as I hold out my hand, wondering if she would take it, but instead, she lowers it and smiles at it.

"Come on, let's go then." She says as she walks alongside me, with a bright smile on her face.

All I could think about how rejected I felt.

-One week later-

I finished laminating the last page of her album and I sighed as I leaned back on my bed headboard and I looked at her face. I sighed as I looked at my clock miserably and looked around my room.

My room had been scattered with pictures of her and I got off of my bed and felt my feet hit the carpet of my room. I put my hands on my hips and I flip back to the front of the book and I realize I never took a cover photo for her.

I sighed again, knowing it was hopeless. I didn't have any way to contact her except for calling her, but I knew it was hard for her to pick up nowadays. She ended up dropping out my class a couple of days ago, saying that she'd like to have a little more time on her hands to rest, but I knew it was a lie. She was trying as much time to spend with _Ichigo Kurosaki_, the boy I hated so much.

Now, because we didn't see each other for photo shoots, I had no excuse to talk to her, but maybe the cover photo would be okay.

I grab my camera and I grab my backpack as I head out for school.

I get to school and I see her standing in the parking lot. She's wearing an off the shoulder top with black shorts. I walk towards her and right before I can yell out for her. I see her prop herself on top of a familiar red colored car. She's sitting on the hood of the car and she was leaning back, almost as if she was posing. My eyes scanned around and I felt my heart sink in a little bit.

Ichigo Kurosaki had one eye opened as he took a photo of her and he smiled as he dropped the camera around his neck and went up to her. He planted his hands on her sides and he leaned in. They exchanged words and soon their lips met, her arms wound around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Her smooth pale legs wrapped around his waist loosely as they broke apart and he touched her lips with his thumb. I was about to turn on my heel until she saw me.

"Kaien!" She yelled as she waved me over and I put on a fake smile once again as I go over and she smiles at me.

"Kaien, this is my boyfriend, Ichigo." She chirps excitingly and me and Ichigo exchange a fierce glare before we gentle up our expressions and shake hands.

"When did this happen?" I ask and she looks at me with those big smoldering eyes that I fell in love with.

"It happened about three days ago." She tells me as their hands intertwine and I feel jealousy wash over me.

"I see," I start, when all I feel like doing is screaming out that I love her, and she should've been with me, not him. Instead, I smile, "I need one last picture for the cover." I say as I hand the finished album and she peruses towards the first three pages and then closes it.

"Okay then, just take it now, I need to go to class." She tells me as Ichigo backs away and I put my camera to my face and I smile at her. "Ready?" I ask and she gets into a pose, I feel sorrow burst into my body as I press the capture button, all ounces of happiness gone. I fake a smile as I look at the perfect picture. "I'll see you around?" I ask and she nods.

"Definitely, bye Kaien, it was fun working with you." She says gently as she hops off of Ichigo's car and lunges into his arms as they laugh and kiss each other. I look away and walk in another direction.

-One week later-

I stood by my teacher as he flipped through my album.

"This is impressive Kaien, it's your best work, and these are magnificent." He points out as he looks through it. I look at all of the photos and sadness fills my eyes.

"Thank you." I say politely and curtly and the teacher just keeps on going at them.

"These are intimate frames, is she your girlfriend?" He asks and I look away and I flip open my phone to see her on my wallpaper.

"No," I start and the teacher shoots me a curious brow and I look at the door where I see her and Ichigo walking by and they laugh. "I wish she was though." I say sadly and the teacher closes the book and hands it back to me. I take it with regret and still looking at the now empty hall way.

**Author's note; I'm so tired, I couldn't wait to get this finished! Thank you guys for reading this, and I think this will be my longest one for a while and I thank you guys for reviewing this! So, I'm really tired, I started school and it's okay, so I guess updates will be coming in REALLY late than they used to be. **

**So I'm going to shower, and go off to bed. Goodbye everybody! **

**Review please! By the way, I'm putting up my personal tumblr link on my profile, so go check it out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I know, I know, why do I keep on updating on this story and not the other ones? Because I just **_**simply**_** don't care about the others right now, even though it sounds pretty harsh, it's true. Now that I've started school, updates are always, going to be irregular and out of the blue. I guess. Lately, I've just wanted to nap and waste away in hopes I don't have to wake up early ever again. I don't know, waking up at six again is taking a toll on me. **

**So, let's get this show on the road. **

**My tumblr link will be posted on my profile if you want to go check it out. **

_**Also**_**, in some of your reviews, some of you mention if the boys will ever chase another girl or fall in love with another girl at the end of the chapter, and that's undecided. But, I probably will not state that they will due to the fact I didn't do it for Renji and Kaien and I don't want to mess up the pattern I've created. I have about two more guys to do after I finish Hitsugaya's point of view. **

**I also just saw the new Bleach movie-subbed just last night. It was a gorgeous movie and I was crying like a baby through some scenes. It was flawless, truly, the best Bleach movie I have ever seen. **

_**Hitsugaya's story: **_

I took the _veinte peppermint frappuccino _and my _caramel brulee frappuccino._ The waitress barista smiled prettily at me as she slipped me my napkins with her number on it, _again_. I left the napkins there and I could see her pretty smile drop into a scowl as she scrunched up the napkin with her number on it that was marked with red ink. I could feel her boring hazel green eyes following me as I handed the _peppermint frappuccino_ to her.

"She's staring at us again." She comments and I scoff as I absentmindedly pop off the lid of my frappuccino and lap up the whip cream with my straw.

"You act like I care." I comment as I pop the lid back on, I see her rolling her eyes with me, a playful smirk on her lips.

"You need to date." She comments again, my turquoise eyes bolt right at her as I glare at her.

"I hate girls." In reality, I thought women were absolutely wonderful, but, most of the female population that actually wanted me, I didn't want them. I only wanted one girl, and she was here in the flesh, getting coffee with me like we do every other morning. The rest of the days we don't go in the morning, we go after school or in the afternoons on weekends.

We started going to _Starbuck's _together after we met in math class. I accidentally grabbed her drink and I took a sip only to realize it was a _peppermint frappuccino_ and I almost coughed at the strong peppermint. She came up to me and told me she recognized me from her math class and she _demanded_ that I buy her a new one since I infected the one she bought with my _germs_. Being the courteous gentleman I am; I did buy her a drink, the same size, same flavor.

I guess our friendship started from that one drink. I'm kind of glad I accidentally grabbed her drink, or else I wouldn't have found her, and she would've been another stranger. I can't think what my life would be like without her.

We walk out of our favorite coffee shop, our drinks in tow as she shifts her bag on her shoulder.

"You really need to start paying for your own damn coffee, me constantly buying you coffee is burning a hole in my wallet." I say in a mean tone and she huffs at me and just laughs, I'm glad I can make her laugh. Her laughs were just as lovely as bells that whispered gently in the wind.

"You have an _Armani _wallet; don't talk about how you're becoming poor if your wallet is always stocked with cash Mr. Rich guy." She retorts quickly and I look down at my wallet, she is _right_. I come from a wealthy family, well; all of the kids that go to our school are pretty wealthy. My wallet was always stocked with cash and I did go around with the _Armani _wallet she got me for my birthday.

"I'm rich? You're the one who got me the damn wallet." I say as I take another sip of my delicious drink. I can't live without it; it's my new sweet addiction besides those candied beans.

"It was on sale." She huffs as I see her take a small gulp of her frappuccino I've purchased for her. She's only got ¼ of her drink done while my _veinte_ has been halfway devoured.

"It was at the original price, you're not good at ripping off price tags dumbass." I tease and she just punches me in the bicep. I can't feel her punch anyways. I'm the soccer captain of Karakura High School.

"You're just jealous of my skills." She jokes and I roll my eyes as I nudge my shoulder into hers, even though I have to stoop down a little bit to do so. She nudges back and then loops her arm around my arm and rests her head on it.

"Alright, come on idiot, we're going to be late for math class." I say as I loop an arm around her shoulder and she just rolls her eyes as she prods my tone stomach.

"Shut up idiot, I know that, catch me if you can!" She says as she bolts off and I gape at her as she runs into the gate of our school, the bell ringing, I quickly discard my finished drink and run after her, causing a few stares.

"Bitch, come back here!" I run, noticing that she has my wallet in her hand.

-Soccer practices-

In one movement, I gripped the hem of my jersey and cleanly shoved it off of my body as I walked to the bleachers and saw her texting and she instinctively grabbed onto my jersey as she gave me a water bottle.

The cheerleaders were gawking at my body again, great.

Taking a swig of the fresh, cold water, I sigh in delight as I dump some on my hair and run a rough hand through my white locks.

"You're disgusting." She teases as I shake my hair like a dog and I smirk as I hand the water back to her.

"I should be saying you're the disgusting one since you watch me practice all the time." I retort right back and she rolls her eyes at me as she takes up her foot and gently kicks me on my hard abs with her black sandals.

"Like what you see?" I joke, secretly hoping that she did like my body, which I worked so hard to tone up for her since she said she would give up time to go to soccer practices so we could hang out afterwards.

"You wish I did." I wish she did too. We both laugh as I turn around and start to jog back, in which I can feel her lightly shoving her sandaled foot on my ass pushing me forward. Making me trip, I almost trip as I turn my head and glared at her and then jog back to my team. If I had tripped, it would remind me exactly how I fell for her.

-After soccer practices-

She lounges lazily on my bed as we face each other and we scribble down another answer to our math worksheet for the day.

"I win." She announces suddenly as she slams down her purple mechanical pencil and she stretches her back as she sits up and crosses her legs over another.

"Fine, what's that? Twenty problems for me and fifteen problems for you at the moment currently, you suck." I smirk as I stare up at her to which she flicks my forehead and I scowl as I rub my now painful forehead.

"That's not fair on your part; you're the prodigy of the school, stupid Valedictorian." She grumbles as she takes a sip of from her juice box. I keep a box in my house for her, assorted flavors, since she likes all of them. Her phone rings, and I see her grab the _Chappy_ charm by the head of the bunny and she flips open her phone without checking her LCD screen. I roll my eyes as the _Chappy_ charm dangles from the sudden movement. Stupid Abarai, he got her that years ago, I burned in jealousy since I was going to give her the same charm that he _knew_ I would give her. Also, right when I was supposed to give it to her, he just magically produces the same one and hands it to her, shrugging and saying he saw it and knew she would like it. Let's just say we had a little tussle about it, which ended up him getting a black eye and I got a busted lip from it. When we came to school the next day, she stared at us and asked what we got into a fight about.

I and Renji had to look at each other and look away as we said that some guys beat us up while we went to the park to jog.

She rolled her eyes and then punched us in the shoulder, called us a bunch of sissies, but she was glad we were okay.

"Hey there, oh, no, well, I'm busy right now. I'm studying with a friend." I hear her voice just slightly elevated, she was amused, and I arched a thin white brow as I pretended to look at our math problems.

"Sunday would be great, alright, I'll see you later!" She says as she snaps her phone shut, I look at her as she smiles gently at her paper.

"Number thirty equals one hundred fifty five." I say in a bored tone, but I'm not bored, I feel so alive when she's right here with me. She just pouts and growls at me.

"Screw you." She gripes and I smirk. She smiles at me; I wish she'd smile at me forever.

-Next afternoon-

"Ooh, look, Momo's here." She taunts me; I roll my eyes at her. She won't stop bugging me about it. Momo is the barista that works at _Starbuck's_ every other day, she chose the days with the afternoon shift, which coincidently coincided with the days me and _her_ went on.

"She's always here every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." I say sarcastically, how I know this? I see her every single god damn time when I go here on the afternoons.

Momo also goes to our school, and our whole school knows that she has a huge crush on me after I helped her get over her ex-boyfriend Aizen after he publicly dumped her. I was just trying to be nice; I didn't mean to send the wrong message.

"You should go ask her out." She pesters me and I roll my eyes again as I take out my wallet.

"I don't like her." No, I didn't like Momo. I liked her; the girl right next to me. She folded up her umbrella and she rubbed a smooth leg against my jeans as she wiped up the rain that caught onto her bare legs. She was wearing a simple strapped dress. It was a white lace fabric dress that hit her knees. Thick straps wrapped around her shoulders and she tugged on the laces of her wedges.

"She likes you though." She teases as we step forward in the line, she twists her plastic Chappy umbrella, and my eyes latch on the leather bracelet around her wrist. I know Kaien gave her that bracelet when she said she liked it, even though she said it once, he gave it to her on the spot and smirked at her.

"Shut up, what do you want?" I ask her and she just laughs at me, I love her laugh.

"You know what I want; it's the same drink every time." She replies and knocks her elbow into my side as we share a small laugh. I know what she wants always, since today is Wednesday; she'll want a chocolate chip scone with her drink.

We go up and the barista smiles at me as she twirls her ponytail, the tendrils of bleached blonde hair wrapping around her finger smoothly as she flutters spider like eyelashes.

"How can I help you today handsome?" The barista asks me and I arch a thin white brow, Momo's staring at the girl in anger and _she's_ glaring at the barista too.

"I need one _veinte caramel brulee frappuccino _and one _veinte peppermint frappuccino_ with a chocolate chip scone, to go." The barista smiles at me as she taps the electronic screen with French tipped nails and she marks the plastic cups with a sharpie.

"You a fan of the _caramel brulee frappuccino_?" The barista asks me as she looks at me, and I scowl.

"Yes, I am. What's my total?" I ask, trying to get my order as quickly as possible, this is becoming awkward and _she's_ becoming impatient, she's gripping onto the hem of my shirt, signaling for me for her to handle the situation.

I gently brush my fingers over her smooth ones, telling her to calm down, I felt the tingle, and a rush of nervousness washed over me.

"Oh, well I like _peppermint frappuccinos_, could it be that you're buying that other drink for me?" The barista flutters her lashes at me, and I'm sick and tired of her, I just want to get out of the damn line.

"No, I'm not, so can I just please have my total?" I say with a bored tone and _her_ grip on my shirt has released, I still wanted her hands to grip my shirt.

I can feel _her_ trying not to laugh as we both see the barista's reaction; she's turning a bright red and clenches her hand into a fist on the counter.

"Eight forty five." The barista snaps as I slide the ten dollar bill over to her and she gives me the change to which I drop into the tip jar. I smile at her as we sit down and _she's _laughing.

"I love coming here." She exclaims as she bursts into a fit of laughter and I smirk at her as we see the barista who helped us snap off her apron and rush to the back, muttering a string of curses. Our drinks are ready and we snatch them off the counter and head off. She bites into her scone and the plastic crinkles as she opens her umbrella and I shove my hands into my pockets. She walks on the sidewalk, and I walk on the road that's right on the edge of the sidewalk. She notices this and we keep on walking.

"You're going to catch a cold dumbass." She says as I sip casually on my frappuccino.

"It's the middle of spring, it's warm right now." I bite back at her and we keep on walking, my necklace swinging to and from as we walk slowly back to her house.

"I've never seen you wear that necklace, is it new?" She asks me and I look down at my necklace and shrug. It was a silver heart locket, pretty lame right? One of the foster children that my grandmother takes care of gave it to me. She's five years old. I visit my grandmother about monthly, and she gave it to me, saying she liked me and I wore it so she wouldn't cry. She made me promise that I would marry her someday, even though I'm thirteen years older than her. I said I promised as I rubbed her head and left.

"One of the foster children that grandma take cares of gave it to me. She's five; she gave it to me last week." I say as I see her staring at it. She chuckles sweetly and picks on me.

"Aw, are you planning on ending up on a sexual offender's list?" She teases and I roll my eyes at her as we walk into the park pathway.

"Shut up, it's not like that. She was going to burst into tears if I didn't wear it." I say as she throws away the plastic from her scone into the trash.

"Already breaking little girls' hearts, why so cruel?" She asks me and we both chuckle as a silence develops and it's comfortable.

"I like it, it's pretty." She comments and I wrap my fingers around the necklace and jerk it off of my neck in one smooth move, the necklace wouldn't break and without looking I say to her,

"Catch." I throw it gently and she catches it deftly in her hands and she looks as me as we're walking.

"I can't take it from you." She says softly and I turn and smile at her gently as I avoid slamming my face into a parking meter.

"It's fine, it suits you." I say as she smiles and grips onto it and we stop, the rain falling gently on my hair. She looks at me, her violet orbs giving me a gentle caress as I look at her.

"What?" I ask and she holds out a free hand, her frappuccino just finished and she throws it away.

"Come on, you're going to catch a cold, plus, I need you to tie on the necklace." She says as she smiles at me, I scoff as I smile gently at her and take her hand and she pulls me right next to her. I wish she'd hold my hand forever.

-One week later-

I sighed as I pushed the five dollar bill towards Momo and she smiled gently at me.

"Where's your _friend_ that you usually come in with?" Momo asked me as she gave me my change and I shrugged my shoulders.

"She's busy." Yes, she was busy, which constituted with her not hanging out with me in the mornings and the afternoons nowadays. It'd been only a week, but it felt like a month that we haven't hung out, or gotten coffee together. I missed her always bumping her hip into mine as another barista continuously flirted with me one after the other. When she teased me about going out with another girl when I wanted to say badly she was the one I wanted to be with. Her, and only her, yet, she seemed like a whisper in the wind.

When I saw her in class, she always apologized for not being able to go to coffee with me, and I had to sit there, acting like I didn't care that she'd been skipping. Instead, I just waved my hand at her and told her that I didn't care, and it was fine. When in all reality, I felt so alone.

-Next Wednesday-

I slapped my black messenger bag on my desk and saw her in her seat as always, which was right next to mine, and she was eagerly texting someone.

She looks up at me, and I feel something take my breath away again. She smiles at me and lays her phone on her desk.

"Good morning grumpy head." She teases and I roll my eyes as I slide in my seat and slump over and rest my cheek on my arms.

"Leave me alone." I whine as I close my eyes and she pulls on a strand of my white locks and I still leave my eyes closed. It felt good as she started twisting and pulling on my hair.

"You desperately need your coffee today." She giggles and I sigh inwardly. I couldn't sleep lately knowing that she hadn't hung out with me during soccer practices or getting coffee with her for the past two weeks.

"Are you coming today?" I ask, knowing the answer would probably be a no, but instead she twirls another lock of my hair.

"I am, sorry for not being able to go for the past two weeks to soccer practice, morning and afternoon coffee." She apologizes once again and I crack an emerald eye at her.

"It's alright, you're not _that_ important to me." I'm a liar.

She smacks a hand on the back of my head, causing my forehead to bump harder into my desk.

"I _am_ important to you dumbass!" She laughs, but she was right, she was so much more important to me than she realized.

-Soccer practice-

I ran another lap and huffed as I came to the stop of my tenth lap and rested my hands on my knees as I hunched over. A few teammates of mine finished up their last lap and slapped their hands on my sweat covered back as they headed over to drink their _Gatorades_. I put my hands on my hips as I walked over to her and stretched out, she was texting again and she instinctively threw a bottle of _Gatorade_ at me.

I unscrewed the lid and tilted my chin up as I drank the whole bottle in a matter of seconds. I capped it and threw it on the grass as I stretched my legs and my arms. I looked up and I saw her smiling at me, my silver locket shone on her neck and I smirked.

"Like what you see?" I teased as I flexed an arm for her and she threw a granola bar at me, which hit my chest.

"_No_! You're sweaty and you're _disgusting_, go hurry up and shower so we can go get coffee!" She screeched to which I replied on wrapping my arms around her and she laughed. My heart swooned as I heard her laughter as she pushed me off of her and lay right next to me on the grass.

-Next Thursday-

Scratching the back of my neck, I glanced over to my _Rolex_ and sighed. She was late, and she promised she would be here, since last Wednesday was our last coffee meeting.

The doorbell rung and I snapped my head up, hoping to see her, but it wasn't, just another cheerleader with her friends. All which pointed at me, giggled, and whispered about me.

I rolled my eyes and rested my cheek into my palm and I dropped my gaze to the bracelet I always wore. It was white, green, and blue bracelet that she made herself out of all of these fancy weaving patterns she found on the internet. It had a couple of charms, and she gave it to me the day they chose the new soccer captain. I was up against a few other guys and she gave it to me while getting coffee, told me it was for good luck. I wore that bracelet after I got chosen. Yet, I would've worn it, even if I hadn't gotten the position.

I sighed, ready to get up to go order my drink when the doorbell rang and I saw _her_. She waved at me and I smiled at her as I my locket shine on her neck brightly. Then, my face dropped into a scowl as someone came up behind her. It was _Ichigo Kurosaki_.

Everybody knew that Ichigo Kurosaki had been trying to pursue after her. I should've known.

She smacked him in the jaw after he said something and then came up to me, her skirt whipping around her thighs.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" She says to me and I wave it off.

"Whatever, it's not like I was waiting." I say, when in reality I was waiting for her all of this time.

"Sure you weren't, oh, I need to introduce someone to you." She says as Ichigo comes up and stands right next to her and he waves at me.

"Hitsugaya, this is Ichigo, and Ichigo, this is Hitsugaya." She states and Ichigo cracks a smile at me.

"Oh, so you're the guy who buys my girlfriend coffee huh?" Ichigo says and I feel my heart being shredded. Not even suicide sprints in soccer practice hurt as much as the feeling I have right now.

"When did he become your boyfriend?" I ask her and she smiles softly at me as she slips her arm around his.

"We became official about a couple of days ago after school." She answers as he moves closer to her and wraps an arm around her waist. Why? Why did this have to happen?

I swallow the growing lump in my throat and I place a hand on her head and ruffle it.

"I feel bad for him, who'd want to date _you_?" I joke, but I know I would any day if she said she liked me.

"Shut up!" She hisses at me and then punches my bicep, it never hurt, but now it does, and the pain shoots to my heart.

"Let's go and order." She smiles as her head tilts towards the counter and I nod as we begin to take our place in line.

We order shortly and as I take out my wallet and pull out enough to pay for her drink, she stops me. She places her hand gently on mine and smiles.

"Let my dumbass of a boyfriend pay for mine this time, because you don't have to pay anymore." She says as Ichigo yells at her that he's not her walking ATM as he pays for all of our drinks.

As soon as we get our drinks, she looks at me and smiles.

"We have to go now." She tells me and I smile softly at her in understanding as we stand there.

"Alright then, bye." I say to her and she fingers my locket and whispers 'Thank you.'

They walk out of the shop and I look at my cup of coffee and I clench my hands into fists.

Why?

Why didn't she fall in love with me after all of this time?

I realize why it hurt so much.

I didn't just like her.

I was in love with her.

But you wouldn't know that ever, would you?

Would you _Rukia_?

**Author's note: I think this is my longest chapter for this story, and it took me about two days to finish this little piece. Thank you guys for supporting my story so far, I'm so glad that you guys did! I have about two more guys heading your way, so look around for those in the near future. Please review and thank you all my little fairies! My tumblr link is now posted on my fan fiction account. **

**Click that review button for me please? (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: So I'm back! Yes, this is a new installment of '_When Five Fell_' so just be happy. I know I haven't updated in a while, so try not to kill me. Okay, literally. I do have a good reason. I SWEAR. So, I'm back in school. I have AP classes and Honors English; I just got done with a shitload of drama, so I've been busy. I really have been thinking about my stories, and I do have time, so I thought why not. **

**I'm sorry, when getting into the college of your dreams seems like a first priority, you kind of shove everything else aside. It's hard keeping a good education while trying to maintain a social life. **

**Important: I might be deleting Romance of Dance. Honestly, it's not attracting a lot of attention, so I might just not work on it anymore. **

**So _a lot_ of you reviewers have been asking me to modify chapters so that the boys get a happy ending. The whole point of this story is to express their feelings for a certain girl, which has been revealed numerous times already in the story so far. Sorry fan girls, I am NOT going to modify chapters – just because I'm lazy, and that's not how the story is going to go. **

**So let's get this story going! **

**Chapter 4: **

_**Hisagi's story: **_

I strummed the smooth, thin, and delicate strings of my acoustic guitar. It felt good, playing it. It gave me comfort and some sort of peace in my mind. I'm in music class, and it's a new course, and I did want to learn how to play the guitar better, so I signed up.

Then, I felt a delicate tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw a small girl who slightly smiled at me.

"Is this the music class?" She asked me, and of course, I didn't speak. Stuttering was _not _attractive in the college world. I saw her reach behind her shoulder and hook her small fingers under a strap that was across her shoulder. I looked down and saw she also had a guitar with her.

"Yes, it is. You play the guitar too?" I asked as she smiled and nodded and stroked the neck of her pure white guitar with a few multicolored butterflies on it. She probably painted them on herself.

"Yeah, I also sing too, is that seat taken?" She asked as she pointed a finger to the empty seat next to me with my blue thin backpack on it. I looked at it and smiled.

"Unfortunately it is." She shrugged her shoulders and gave me a simple smile.

"Someone special?" She asked and I nodded as gripped the handle of my backpack.

"Yeah, my backpack's really love in me, follows me _everywhere_. I can't go anywhere here without it being on my back." I took my backpack off and dropped it between my open legs and gestured for her to sit. She slipped her out her phone as she sat down. Her phone vibrated on her thigh as she sifted through her own bag and pulled out a binder.

I looked over on her phone screen and saw _Renji Abarai_ on her screen. I knew him; he was a pretty cool kid.

I saw a lavender painted nail tap on her screen as she tapped the screen to respond to his text and she laughed as she replied quickly.

"So, what's your name mysterious?" She asked me with a coy smile and I let a wry smile drop onto my lips.

"Shuuhei, Shuuhei Hisagi." I said and smiled and strummed a string of her guitar too while looking at me.

"It's nice to meet you." She said as the teacher started calling on people to showcase their musical talent.

That's how it all began.

**(Imaginary line break) **

She poked my cheek as I had a hand slapped over my eyes, I was tired. I went to a party last night and gotten drunk.

"What's your tattoo mean?" She asked, I knew what she was talking about. It a tattoo of _'69'. _

"It means the number 69, just how it is." I responded and she laughed, I looked down and saw that her chest was practically in my gaze. She didn't have a lot, but the smoked navy v-neck enhanced her small bust, I could see a glimpse of her black lace bra.

"Are you sure it isn't a sex symbol?" She asked and I almost choked and I doubled over in my seat as she settled back on sitting on her legs.

I looked over and glared at her.

"No, it's not, my father had the same tattoo, I look up to him. When I turned sixteen, I got it." She tilted her head to the side and she raised a brow.

"I'll believe that, for now." As I turned my head, ready to give a snarky response, I saw she was working on the worksheet our teacher had given us. Rolling my eyes at her, I started working on it as well.

After class, I stopped her and handed her a green slip. She briefly glanced at it and arched a brow.

"All it says is about a local restaurant." She responded and I put a hand behind my head and scratched my scalp.

"I have gigs there about twice a week; you should come check it out." I guess that was my first attempt of really trying to talk to her. I mean, why not? She was kind of cute I guess, and I wanted more people to check me out. The more people that checked out, the more money I got. I mean, I attracted a huge crowd every single gig, but I just decided to advertise.

"Alright then, maybe I will. See you later!" She said as she walked off and when she was away, I secretly smiled in triumph.

**(Imaginary line break) **

"Thanks you guys for coming out today, I really appreciate it." My lips curled into a smile in the microphone and I looked up and saw _her_ clapping along with the whole audience at the assorted tables in the restaurant. She grasped her _Diet Coke_ and took a sip out of it as she smiled at me. Tipping her glass towards me a little, the ice cubes made a small clink, her left leg crossed over her right knee. She was wearing dark denim skinny jeans with a white scoop neck shirt that showed off the purple tank top under it.

I pulled the strap of my guitar over my shoulder and made my way towards her.

"So, what do you think of my performance this time?" I ask as she gestures for me to sit down and take a sip of the preordered _Coke._

"Just as I said last week, I liked it. You're a pretty good singer and guitarist." She compliments as she runs fingers through her hair and they glimmer in the dim lighting.

"Don't you ever have _anything_ negative to say about my performances?" I ask as I take a small gulp of my drink, she looks at me out of the corner of her eye and closes her eyes and smirks.

"You hesitate a little bit sometimes, and it kind of breaks the flow. Though, from what I observe," She got up and grabbed her bag. "You're usually staring at a girl when you do. Come on, let's go." I quickly swallowed my drink and grabbed my items. She was _right_. I did hesitate, my eyes searching in the crowd for a girl. Not just any girl, just for _her_, the one who was right next to me at this moment.

I put my hands in my leather jacket and we walked out of the small little restaurant that hosts my show every week.

"Don't you do any gigs?" I ask her as she absent mindedly texts on her phone and she puts her phone away.

"I do shows, not musical gigs. I'm a dancer as well. Don't you ever see me walking around campus with that huge bag that carries all of my dancing clothes in it?" She points out and I do see her lug around that huge bag that comfortably hits against her legs regularly as she walks into music class.

"Where do you do your dance shows?" I ask, wondering if it's a public event so that I could maybe try to support her one day like she has been for me.

"Anywhere and everywhere, my next show is actually in the auditorium here at the University." She says and I raise an eyebrow.

"Is it a public show?" I ask and she smiles and whips out a pink slip that I knew had been scattered around school and posted in classrooms, but I didn't know she was going to be the main attraction.

"Of course it is tickets are five dollars. It's in about three days." She comments and I take the slip and I see a couple of artistic photos of different dancers on the slip.

"So on Saturday? I guess I could make it. Don't make any promises though." She tilts her head back at my joke and laughs as she punches my arm.

"Don't think that I'm going to be looking for you, I've got my other friends coming as well." She says to me as she stops at a cross in the road that splits to left and right. Her apartment was on the right, and I had to turn left. We stopped at the fork in the streets and he smiled.

"I'll see you in two days." I say as I look at her and smile and she smiles back at me.

My heart skips a beat a little at her smile. Her eyes become half lidded as she smiles.

"Yeah, see you later Mr. 69. Bye." She says as she turns on her heel and I watch her walk down the busy streets of Karakura and I smile as I turn and head my own way.

**(Imaginary line break) **

I wave to Renji, Kaien, Hitsugaya, Grimmjow, and Ichigo – who I find the odd one out of the whole bunch. I didn't even _know_ Ichigo knew Rukia or vice versa.

"What are you doing here Shuu?" Renji asks me as we do a simple handshake and I do it with the rest of the guys.

"She was telling me about her show, thought I'd come by and check it out." I say as I slump down in a seat next to Renji. I looked down at my outfit and saw I was dressed kind of like the others.

We all were wearing v-necks and just some type of skinny jeans. We saw a dancer glide up towards us in a black dress that was strapless with pieces of purple, light blue, and light pink tulle flowing as the dancer billowed up to them. There were tulle cuffs on her ankles and her wrists. Her eyes were black due to the contact lenses, her face was a ghastly shade of gray and white, her cheeks had a blended dark swipe of bluish purple blush, making her cheeks look hollow.

Every single one of us shot up out of our seats to greet her and she smiled as she saw us.

"Thanks guys for coming to my show." I looked at her neck and saw a shimmering heart locket, and underneath that mass of tulle on her wrist, I saw a leather bracelet.

"No problem." All of us blurted out at the same time and she laughed as she turned on her heel and smiled.

"See you guys afterwards." She yells quickly as she suddenly disappears and we all sit down and I look at the guys. They have this look in their eyes.

I had it in mine too.

"You guys are all in love with her aren't you?" I ask as I tilt up my fedora hat a little over my eyes and all of them look at the curtained stage.

"Yeah." They all mutter and I snorted as the lights dimmed quickly and the show was beginning. I saw groups of children in happy bright colors dance on stage in sync on how happy they were in their land.

I tilted up my hat as the music began to become ominous, as I looked up, I saw her twirl on stage, and she was a dark queen, trying to become an evil dictator. Her ruby red lips twisted upwards in a heinous smile as she danced rapidly, they were loud and huge steps and everybody in the forest fell to the ground one by one.

I wonder if those girls represented me and the guys sitting next to me, she was the dark queen, she was taking all of our hearts.

-Two weeks later-

She walked into class and sat down next to me. She slumped down in her seat and plastered a hand on her face. Her legs were crossed over one another and her thin tank was rising up, the skin of her stomach peeking through the purple lace.

"You okay?" I asked and she turned to look at me and she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." She groaned and I brought out my guitar and started tuning it.

"Why is that?" I asked as I ran my guitar pick over a string again and started playing a song I was working on lately. She chuckled as she brought out her own guitar and started shuffling around in her bag.

"Because, when you have all of these essays due and your friends always want to go out with you, it's kind of hard getting a decent amount of sleep." She quickly replies as she quietly whispers a harsh '_shit_.'

I look over at her and she rubbed the bridge of her nose a little as she exhaled loudly.

"What's wrong now?" I ask as I cross a leg over my other and lean my body in to look at her. She took her hand off of her face and had her eyes closed. I saw her thin trace of eyeliner that was placed easily over her lashes that winged out a bit. Her lashes curled with a bit of mascara coated on it.

"I forgot my guitar pick because I was in a rush to get here this morning to see my friend." Her cell phone vibrated and I saw her fingers reach down to her pocket where a small Chappy charm hung from her pocket, tugging on it, she brought out her phone. I saw _'3 new text messages from Renji Abarai, Kaien Shiba, and Toshirou Hitsugaya' _on her screen.

She sighed as she opened them up and saw the simultaneous texts and responded to all of them quickly. She pushed aside her leather bracelet on her arm – which I'm sure used to be Kaien's since it had the same insignia like the tattoo he had on his arm. So why did she have it?

Then I still remembered she was moping about how she didn't have a guitar pick. She did look a little miserable so I held up my guitar pick to her.

"Do you want mine then?" I asked her, she looked at me with wide eyes and then shook her head.

"I possibly couldn't, you need it. It's my fault I didn't bring mine." She said as she shook her hands with her as well to possibly emphasize how she couldn't take my pick.

"Just take it, I can play with my fingers too, they're used to it." Actually, I was lying. I was trying to work with my fingers, but I still needed some improvement because my fingers didn't conform to play the guitar just yet.

"Are you sure?" She asked as I strummed my pick over her guitar.

"Yeah, but you're taking me out for some noodles after this." I said noticing it was almost lunch time after this class and she smirked at me as she took the pick and strummed her guitar.

"That's a fair deal then." She smiled as she started strumming to a piece our teacher was handing out and I started playing with my fingers.

I didn't tell her how much my fingers were in pain for that hour though.

-Later on-

I slurped up more of my noodles while she took a sip of her shake and dug her chopsticks into her noodles.

I looked up and saw her fidgeting with a heart locket while she was reading a text she had just gotten.

"New necklace?" I ask through my mouthful of noodles and she looks at me and arches a brow.

"Yeah, Hitsugaya gave it to me." She smiled as I almost choked on my noodles. Hitsugaya almost _hates_ the female population. I nod my head as I shovel in another spoonful of noodles and I feel some of the soup base drip down. She notices and takes a napkin.

"You have soup running down your mouth dumbass." She says as she takes the napkin and wipes up the soup running down. I tried to hide my blush afterwards as she went back to eating her noodles.

I chewed on a meat piece and remembered I had an upcoming show.

"I have a new show on Friday, think you could make it?" I ask and she nods her head positively.

"Yeah, I have nothing else going on." Then her phone chirps from receiving a new text and she reads it and laughs a little before frowning a little bit.

"What's wrong?" I ask and she looked up and sighed.

"I don't think I can, my friend wants to hang out with me on Friday as well." She said avoiding my eyes and I smiled a little bit – feeling a little hurt, but it was fine.

"It's fine. Besides, I don't need you anyways to play." I joke and she rolls her eyes at me and smiles as she finishes up the rest of her noodles.

I realized as we were finishing up, I felt a lot more hurt about her not going to my performance than I thought I was.

-Music Class 2 weeks later-

I set my guitar down again. I started strumming my guitar again, working on a new song for my upcoming show. I felt a little uninspired. I had a showcase in about two days, and I couldn't come up with a new song.

I've been feeling a little uninspired ever since she stopped coming to my shows. After she couldn't make it to that one show, she just stopped showing up, always calling me to cancel, and I had to pretend to not be hurt.

It sucked.

And soon, after that, my songs morphed into songs of sadness. I saw her rushing in through the door, trying to hold in a laugh as she smiled gently at her phone and she climbed up to sit next to me. Her black flats making a little sound as she walked quickly into her seat and began to sit down in her seat, she still hadn't touched or unpacked her bag.

"Morning Shuuhei." She said as she replied back, her feet crossing over another as she hooked it behind a chair leg.

I looked at her and kept on playing.

"You missed my show last night." I said a bit coldly and I saw her look up with remorseful eyes.

"Oh my god, I forgot you had a show. I was out with my friend. Sorry." She apologized with a sad face and I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

I pretended not to be hurt – again, this was the fifth show she missed.

"It's alright; I've got a new slot in about two days you want to go then to make it up to me?" I asked as she brought out her guitar, and _my_ pick. I let her keep it and after I said that, I rushed to the store and bought myself a new one.

She slapped her forehead and groaned.

"I'm sorry, I can't make it, and I've got a date."

"A date, like an actual dinner date, with a boy?" I asked and she smiled a little bit.

"Yes, with a boy, what, I can't go out with a guy every once in a while? It's not like we're going out, jeez." She said as she laughed, and I did too.

I just wished I was the one taking her out on that date.

-A week later-

I made a song, just for her. And I was going to finally confess to her. After days of being uninspired, and hearing her go out on a date with some guy, I knew I had to act fast. As far as I knew, Renji, Kaien, and Toshirou were too much of a chicken to make a move any time soon.

If I wanted her, I'd have to do it today.

I determined this as I wrote her song. Getting out of my car, I walked out of the parking lot. I kept on walking until I heard her laughter, and it was loud, I also heard a guitar as well. I could recognize her voice from anywhere.

I turned my head in all directions before I stopped in one as I saw her sitting on the hood of a car, with a guy playing the guitar to her, on his knees. And he was singing.

That guy happened to be Ichigo Kurosaki.

I walked up to them, and just before I called out her name, I saw him get up, she put her arms around his neck and both leaned in to kiss each other. I almost dropped my guitar. I felt a sting and the world seemed to dissolve.

She turned her head and saw me and waved me over. She was jubilant and bright, yet I felt so dark and cold.

I walked over, feeling numb, and as soon as she touched my arm, I felt liveliness spring into myself again.

"Hey there Hisagi!" She chirped in that same voice I loved. I smiled weakly at her.

"Hey, you two together?" I asked, of course they were, and I just saw them kiss. She blushed a little.

"Yeah, we've been official since last week. When I went out on that date I told you about." So she ditched my show for Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo smiled at me.

"You're lucky you get to see her play the guitar, she doesn't show me at all." He joked as she smacked him across the head, to which he screeched she was a stupid midget.

I wanted to be in his position right now so badly.

"Hey, I've got a show tonight, you want to come?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Yeah, me and Ichigo will both go." She turned to him and gripped his shirt. "He's really good, you should hear him play, maybe learn a thing or two." She said to him and he chuckled as he looked at me.

"We'll make it man, if this one here says you play good, I'm sure you do. I need to keep on learning to make this one happy." He said as she gave him a brief kiss on the lips. I smiled and waved.

"I'm going to go." My heart stung as I turned on my heel and walked far, far, far away from them.

I've never seen you look that happy even when you were with me.

I wonder if I could have made you feel that way.

But I guess it's too late now, huh _Rukia_?

**Author's note: This was bordering on 10 pages. So I decided to cut it short since I couldn't really make up anything else for this chapter! So this is Hisagi's story. I'm unsure when Grimmjow's story will come up, but I'll try to make it soon. Or at least around December time, I'm just really lazy, so I don't make any promises. **

**I hoped you guys liked it; I felt it was a little rushed, but hey, I'm trying to produce something for you! Even if it is crappy! Oh well. I really love you guys for sticking with me, and almost giving me reviews on older stories to get me to update. I had some time since it is the 3 day weekend. I hope you guys enjoyed this, and review for me my dears! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay, so I haven't started on the rest of my Spring Break homework yet, but I'll finish it up later since it's like 2 ½ pages of notes of History to do about Britain, Latin America, and stuff. **

**So I decided to just update, because I haven't updated this as fast as I wanted to. **

**This is the LAST chapter of this story. **

_**Grimmjow's story**_

Toying with the ball of fur that was smaller than the size of my palm, I smiled just a tad bit.

I had this obsession with cats, doesn't sound too macho does it?

I'm playing with the small gray tabby kitten; I brought it in to the animal shelter because I found it outside of the shelter when I came in after school today. I heard the door open and wiped the smile off of my face and looked up to see an older lady who works at the animal shelter smile at me.

"Grimmjow, seeing as you are a _volunteer_ with the cats of the vicinity, we thought it would be nice to get another volunteer to help you out. We got someone else, so please introduce yourselves and cooperate with each other." The lady walked out promptly leaving _her_ standing there with her arms crossed and a smirk across her face. I knew her from the campus and growled.

"Don't even try to say anything to anyone on campus." I growled at her and she merely chuckled as she sat down and smiled at me.

"Something tells me you're not working here voluntarily." She says to my threat, ignoring it completely and I frown at her.

"Got caught by the cops, it was either this or picking up shit off the highway, plus, I like cats." I say as the small gray kitten digs its tender claws into my hand as it wrestles with my large hand. It doesn't hurt since my skin is rough from fighting with people so much.

Another mew comes from a short distance and I and her look up to see an orange baby kitten come towards us, I've played with the kitten before. She goes over and picks it up and cradles it in her arms as she fondles with it.

"If you're wondering, I won't tell anyone, it's just surprising that a delinquent at our school has a fetish for cats." She puts a gentle hand on the orange cat's head and smiles as it purrs as she runs her hand down the kitten's head.

"Shut up." I growl as I pick up an adult male cat and put him in my lap along with the gray kitten I was playing with earlier. She smiles at me with a slight gleam in her eyes.

"It's cute." I blush at her comment and quickly revert back to my normal self as I quietly play with the cats that come up to me and her collectively.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOoo

I sighed as I raked a hand through my naturally bright blue hair. I had gotten a C on my History test which made me somewhat happy since I wasn't great in History. I opened the door to the Cat room and dropped off my bag to hear giggling. I open my eyes and see _her_ playing with all of the kittens as they climbed all over her as she fed the kittens treats.

"Hey there Grimmjow." She greeted me as an adult female came over and lightly grasped _her_ arm and bit the treat while rubbing against _her_ affectionately afterwards.

"Did you give the kittens milk?" I asked and her small mouth formed into an 'o' shape as I stared at the special formula and pans waiting on the table and I look at her.

"I'll do it, don't worry, you just keep them preoccupied. As soon as they smell milk they go insane." I walked over and began doing what I needed to do to prepare the milk.

"I heard soft padding of tiny feet and I looked over to see her holding a small kitten in her arms.

"Sorry, I forgot, I fed them food, and then the lady said I could give them treats, so I forgot about the milk." Her phone rings as I was about to reply and see a small Chappy the Rabbit phone charm dangle and hit the phone as she takes it out of her pocket. It's a text from Renji Abarai, I knew him from the few classes we had together, and we occasionally hung out.

She smiled at the text, replied, and shoved it back into her pocket.

"It's fine; just go back to texting your boyfriend." I grimly respond and she lets out this laugh. _Everybody_ on the damn campus knows that Renji has a thing for his best friend.

"Renji? Oh, he's not my boyfriend, he's just my friend." She laughs and I feel my heart just skipping a beat just a little when she laughs, and at the fact that she's _single_.

I brush off the feeling and I have the pans of milk and water ready and I set them on the ground and all of the cats come running forward to their bowls. She smiles as she lets down the kitten in her arms so he can have a sip of milk too.

We lean against the counter together and look at the cute, I mean, nice scenery in front of us as we both smile.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOoo

"What are your favorite animals?" She asks me as she lies on her stomach and does her homework; we had put all of the cats down for a nap and decided to do homework. She doodled all over the math homework she had finished.

"I like cats, lions, panthers, jaguars, etc." I answered as I tapped the pencil against my cheek, I was figuring out some of the problems for math.

"What do you like?" I asked her, trying to make decent conversation, I mean, not that I wanted to talk to her, but the lady did say we had to try and cooperate with each other.

"I like rabbits, and more rabbits." She laughed and I looked up at her and arched a brow.

"You're a rabbit lover? I should have known." I was referring to her drawings of bunnies she did all over her papers, it was everywhere, and they were morbidly ugly. I couldn't tell her that though, it would kind of ruin the nice thing we had going on. I mean the small thing we had where we knew each other.

"I'm surprised you didn't find out faster, but I do appreciate cats, they're so cute." A kitten cracked open an eye at us and went back to sleep promptly.

"Yeah, they are." I whispered and she turned around to look at me.

"Did you say something?" She asked me and I shook it off.

"No, not at all, I said stupid math problems." I responded quickly, and thanking myself I was able to clear up my comment from earlier.

"Oh you need help with math? I can help you with that." She got up, came over, and sat down next to me and leaned over me to look at my paper. I inhaled quietly and smelled strawberries and vanilla. It smelled wonderful.

She took my pencil and I noticed the bracelet on her arm, it looked vaguely familiar, when I saw the insignia on it, I knew who it was from. It was from Kaien Shiba, I knew him, and he was part of a noble and rich family just like _her's_. I didn't know that Shiba had an attraction as well.

She was explaining to me how the problems worked and I had gotten it after she explained to me. She took out her cell phone and made a slight noise.

"_Shit!_" She quickly packed her stuff and slung her bag over her shoulder and I looked at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked and she opened the door and gave me a sloppy smile.

"I'm supposed to hang out with my friend, I was going to meet him at the mall, and I'm late, bye Grimmjow!" She slammed the door behind her and Grimmjow shook his head as he finished his last math problem.

He missed her already.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOoo

I saw the door open and she came in again playing with two necklaces, one with a silver heart locket and a guitar pick strung on some wire.

"Your jewelry choices from day to day manage to amaze me." I said blandly as I feed this newborn kitten some milk. She sits down beside me and picks up a black kitten with beige paws and cuddles with it.

"Very funny, well, if my jewelry choices are weird, how come you wear a panther necklace every day, and what's with that number '6' tattoo on your abdomen?" Her lips curve into a devilish smile and I glare at her.

"How did you find out about my tattoo?" I asked her and she simply hummed a tune and stared at me.

"When you stretch, your shirt lifts up; I saw it and couldn't help but laugh." She explains to me as I lift up my shirt and see the tattoo I had gotten when I was in high school.

"My grandfather gave me my panther necklace and I got the tattoo because I was part of some gang back in the day and we had gotten tattoos based on the leader's liking of us. Our gang disbanded though." The two small things had so much value to me, even though my gang disbanded, I still saw them around and we hung out most of the time. When I wasn't at the cat shelter, I was with them.

"Why did your gang disband?" She asks me as I put down the baby kitten I finished feeding and let the kitten roam around to play with the others, I sighed and ran a hand through my teal hair.

"We did nothing, we called ourselves a gang, but we never did anything, our leader was a jackass so we just left him hanging." I didn't say anything about our leader, he ended up just going away and that was the end of it.

"Sounds like you guys were pretty badass." She laughs and I can't help but feel the corner of my lips go up just a tad bit, but I wipe it away and take out my homework. She stops laughing and looks at her watch and takes out her homework too.

"How come you don't work with the rabbits?" Hey, I remember stuff about people, I'm not that stupid. I knew she liked bunnies. She tilted hr head at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"They don't really need volunteers for bunnies, so I just chose cats instead, but I'm glad I got to meet you." I smile at the comment and feel my face turning warm and then quickly reverting back to itself; I didn't want her to see me like this.

"Sounds reasonable." I gruffly responded, trying to be macho again, and both of us heard the door open and I saw an orange haired guy pop in. I immediately knew who he was, Ichigo Kurosaki, I met him a couple of times and we hung out sometimes.

"Hey there Grimmjow," He greeted me as I got up and we did a simple handshake and his eyes scanned over to Rukia and he sighed, "Come on Midget, let's go, we're going to be late." He snapped at her in a joking tone and she stuck her tongue out at him. She was cute when she did that, but I was a little jealous of their interaction.

"You didn't pick me up on time." She answered as she packed her stuff away, the hem of her shirt went up and I saw her toned abdomen and liked the sight I saw.

"Come on, I have tickets and we can go get ice cream." I looked at Ichigo and her as she shifted her bag over her shoulder.

"You guys going on a date or something?" I asked and she shrugs her shoulders and smirks at me.

"You're not jealous right?" She laughs and jokes as she comes close to Ichigo, "Strawberry ice cream?" She asks Ichigo and Ichigo rolls his eyes and smiles.

"Of course Midget, it's your favorite." He smiles at her genuinely as he opens the door for her even more and she begins to walk out. She pokes him in the chest.

"That's because you're _my_ favorite." She laughs and then turns around and waves to me. "Bye Grimmjow!" And she promptly leaves with Ichigo as he tells me goodbye too. I clench my fists and realize I'm really jealous of Ichigo Kurosaki.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOoo

I fist a hand down the pocket of my jeans as I carry the box in my other hand from its handle and try to walk fast but not too fast to damage what's inside the box.

I have a scowl on my face as people look at me like I'm crazy.

"What are you looking at?" I growl at the people looking at me and they quickly turn away only to turn back to look at me and whisper. The girls who are 'in love' with me giggle as I walk by and I ignore them.

I turn sleekly around the corner and I stop at the art door and sighed inwardly.

I was going to tell her about my feelings today.

After I saw her going on a date with Kurosaki a few days ago, I knew I had to act quickly if I ever wanted a chance with her. I gulped inwardly and brought the small carrying case up to my face.

"You're my only hope." I breathed in and put my hand on the door.

Oh god, my heart's beating so fast.

I opened the door quietly and I almost drop my carrying case. I saw her lifting up a chubby white bunny into her arms and cuddling with it. I stare on and see Kurosaki smiling as she holds the bunny in her arms. He leans down and they share a tender kiss and stay that way for a while. They slowly take their lips off each other and I feel myself turning and walking away.

I'm usually a tough guy inside and out.

Everything just feels like shit right now.

I feel like curling up and just holding my cat that's at home and just staying there.

But you won't be there to help me.

Will you _Rukia_?

**Author's Note: Okay, so this story is finished! I'm so glad you guys stuck by me when this story. I wanted to thank all of you guys so much for reviewing and telling me you loved it and everything.  
><strong>

**To be honest, it was kind of hard portraying the characters as they usually are, especially Grimmjow since he is normally a tough person to be around with, but I had to work it to my comfort. It was really hard keeping characters the way they were in general. **

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing and seeing to the end of the story. Please keep posted on my other stories! **

**_Infertile Love, The Illusion of Benefits, Assassinated Love, and The Romance of Dance._ **


End file.
